A Different Beginning
by comeatmebro96
Summary: Elizabeth Lily Potter, born September 12th 1978 eldest Child of James and Lily Potter and Older sister to Harry James Potter. Join her throughout her life at Hogwarts as she makes friends enemy's and causes trouble
1. The Beginning

**A Different Beginning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except for my own character Elizabeth Potter.**

**The beginning**

On September 12th 1978 Lily Potter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Elizabeth Lily Potter. She had her mother's dark red hair and her father's chocolate brown eyes. Lily and James named their close friend Remus Lupin her Godfather one of the reasons being that Lily didn't trust Sirius around a baby girl and that he was too dangerous for her. Elizabeth was very much a daddy's girl and James loved her to pieces and spoilt her rotten, Lily and Lizzie were his world and would do anything for either of them. Two years later on July 31st Harry James Potter was born and Lizzie adored him, the first time she saw him she had a big toothy grin on her face. When the prophecy about Harry was made it was very confusing for Lizzie because she was used to people being around her all the time and was worried because she hadn't seen her Uncle Moony in a long time but mummy had told her it was because he was very busy with work and it was hard for him to visit but Lizzie was smart and new it was because of something different but just didn't know what. Mr Wormtail was their secret keeper Mummy had told her not that she knew what a secret keeper was and that he was keeping them safe from a very mean man.

October 31st came Halloween night Lizzie was playing with her daddy snuggled up in his arms in her nighty and watching him shoot puffs of smoke out of his wand for Harry. She was wearing a small locket with a photo of her, Daddy, Mummy and Harry on one side and a photo Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot in the other. Daddy put his wand down and place me on the ground Mummy picked up Harry and I took her hand as we were about to go to bed I kissed Daddy and he told me he loved me and he would always love me no matter what and that I have to remember that he told me this every night as if something bad was going to happen to us. I wrapped my small arms around him and told him I know Daddy and I will always love you too. We were just halfway up the stairs when I heard "Daddy shout Lily it's Him grab Lizzie and Harry and hide, I'll hold him off" I turned around and saw Daddy at the door a flash of green light and saw him fall as Mummy dragged me up the stairs and she put me in Harry's Cupboard kissed my forehead and told me the same thing Daddy had only moments before only this time I saw tears in her eyes and she told me to keep still and quiet shut the cupboard door and went over to Harry. The strange man came through the door and Mummy started begging with him and then there was another flash of Green light and she fell just like Daddy had. I thought it must be Uncle Padfoot playing a joke on us and that Mummy and Daddy would pop up and Start laughing but I was wrong the stranger pointed his wand at Harry and there was another green light but this time there was a bang and the man disappeared and I heard Harry start crying.

I got out of the cupboard went over to Harry in the cot and kissed his head, I went to Mummy and shook her to get up but she wouldn't listen I could feel the tears falling and was wondering why Mummy wouldn't get up I tried again but there was still no answer. So I decided to go get Daddy to help me get Mummy up but Daddy did the same thing as Mummy and wouldn't wake up either. The tears were falling faster and faster and I clung on to Daddy and kept telling him to wake up. I soon found myself being pulled off of him by a Sobbing Uncle Padfoot I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He told me Mummy and Daddy were gone and I wouldn't see them for a long time but that they would always be with me in here and place his hand over my heart. He took me up and got Harry and a big Man called Hagrid took me and Harry somewhere on Uncle Padfoot's bike and the next thing I remember is waking up in a strange room


	2. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, here I come

**A Different Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except for my own character Elizabeth Potter.**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, here I come.**

I Elizabeth Lily Potter am 11 years old; I live in a muggle suburban in Surry with my adoptive parent's Jack and Mary. Jack and Mary are lovely people and I owe them a lot since they took me in seven years ago when my parents were murdered by some guy who broke into our home from what I can remember. Also I'm a witch just like my parents I can do magic and just the other week I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter when this very strict Lady with a tight Bun came to our House and explained everything to Jack and Mary. Even though she seemed and looked very strict on the outside (and she was) she was actually a really kind person. She gave us the list of thing I need for school and a train ticket. As my 'parents' were muggle I went to a local muggle school I am very smart, may have a slight anger issue at times but I also love to joke around and pull pranks on people but can easily get away with it.

After a trip to Diagon ally which was in London Jack and Mary took me to the museum, shopping and then we had McDonalds for tea. When we were in Diagon ally I bought a black kitten with white feet which I called Socks because it looked like she was wearing socks. Sock was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life and I loved her to bits. Mary helped me pack my trunk full of all my Hogwarts things ready for tomorrow as it was September 1st and was the Day I finally got to see Hogwarts. It took me forever to get to sleep all I could think about was the enchanted ceiling in the great hall and the moving paints that I had read about in Hogwarts a history I was just far too excited to see it all. I woke at 5am the next morning to the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs, so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find 'Mum', 'Dad' and a whole plate full of pancakes waiting for me. "Go on sweetheart we haven't got all day eat up" Mum said as I sat at the table "we can't be late for your first day of school now can we". I know they aren't my real Parents but they are the closet thing I have to having parents and I still love them either way, they have been with me through school and sickness and whenever I have gotten hurt, taken me on holiday, celebrated Christmas and My Birthday with me done all the things a parent is supposed to do so for that I am grateful. "Thanks mum they look great" I poured maple syrup over my pancakes before I ate them. Once I finished my pancakes I took my plate to the sink and went upstairs to get ready.

I put Socks in her cage and double checked my trunk to make sure I had everything that I needed and took both Socks and my trunk down to the car where Mum and Dad were waiting for me. "Got everything you need" dad asked as I strapped my seatbelt in. "Yep, I doubled checked everything just to make sure I replied and soon enough we were driving down the motorway listening to the radio and singing along to our favourite songs just like we always do when we go on Holiday or longish Car Journeys. We got to Kings Cross for 10:30 but had no idea where to find Platform 9¾ as the ticked said and I started to worry when all of a sudden we heard a warm voice say "Are you alright, you look a bit lost" it was a short plump women who was surrounded by a lot of red headed kids whose hair was all a lot brighter than mine will ever be. Dad looked uncertain and then answered "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Platform 9¾'s would you" the women chuckled and I thought that she must think we are mental until she stated "Of course follow me" and we did turns out all you have to do is run in between the wall between platforms 9 and 10 who knew.

So apparently mum is now really emotional and has started crying and saying how much she is going to miss me, which nearly starts me off but dad to the rescue and now we are all saying our farewells for the time being. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine I'm not going to get myself killed at school now am I you know me the sensible one who never gets in trouble" I told mum with the slightest bit of sarcasm in my voice 'cause well anyone who knows me knows that I can barely keep out of trouble, well except mum and dad that is they have no clue and I certainly won't be telling that now will I. "We know sweetheart it's just going to be weird without you at home keeping us all cheery and laughing all the time" mum told me as she drew me in to a big hug and kiss my cheek, dad patted my back and lifted my trunk onto the train for me "Have a Good year at school honey and we'll see you at Christmas! Don't forget to write mind you." Dad told me as he gave me a hug "And remember to stay away from boys!" he added on jokingly. As I got onto the train there was a small sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach as I wondered my real mum and dad would have done the same thing if they were still alive. I pushed it to the back of my mind it was the last thing that I needed to think about especially because Jack and Mary were trying their hardest even though they know they can never take my parents place fully.

I started wondering the halls dragging my trunk and socks' cage behind me looking for a spare compartment. Not too long after I found a compartment with to red headed boys, twins by the looks of it, which looked around the same age as me. "Can I sit in hear with you" I asked in a rather timid voice which is rather strange 'cause I am not the timid type. They both looked at me and identical grins spread across their faces. "Sure" "you can" "names Fred" "and George Weasley" (apparently they like finishing off each other's sentences) "And who are you" they finished together. "me, Oh my names Elizabeth Potter , but you can call me Lizzie, I suppose you could call my Elizabeth but if you do I will have to punch you" I smirked at them and put out my hand and they both shook it at the same time. "I think that we will get on very well Lizzie" the boy I think called himself Fred concluded, the other one George looked at me like he had just ran head first into a brick wall, I raised my eyebrow at him but sat down soon after. "Yes boys I'm sure we will get on just fine"

About an hour into the journey a plump lady pushing a trolley full of sweets opened the compartment doors and asked "Anything from the trolley dears. "Ooooh yes please what is there" I asked and I opened my purse. "Well we have peppermint imps, liquorish wands, chocolate frogs, bertie bots every flavoured beans, white mice and many more" wow they all looked soo nice I didn't know what to pick so in the end I bought three of everything except the liquorish wands, I mean who likes liquorish anyway. I placed all of the sweets on an empty part of the seat and told the boys to take one of each item I bought and they looked at me as if I were mad. "What you didn't think I was gunna be rude and not get anything for you boys as well, that's no way to treat new friends is it now" I smiled at them, they really were the first ever friends I've had since most people at my primary school thought I was a nutter but who cares they still fought I was funny. As the journey drew on the Fred and George taught me an awful lot about the wizarding world I had yet to find out such as how to play exploding snap which was incredibly fun despite the name, and the every flavoured beans turned out the packet was correct they really did have every flavour such as ear wax as I had the unpleasant luck to find out. I kicked the boys out of the compartment so I could get changed when we heard a voice tell us that we were nearly at our destination.

When we got out of the train the three of us heard a voice calling out "firs' yea's ove' 'ere, firs' yea's" it was coming from a Giant man who although looked like he could probably tear us limb from limb look more of the friendly giant type and oddly familiar and of course I didn't wait to run over with Fred and George to become acquaintances with him. " hello my name's Lizzie Potter and these are Fred and George Weasley sir" I said very politely might I add. "Lizzie Potter ya say, I remember when you wer' yay high Names Hagrid, by the way may I add tha' you look an awful lot' like you' mum but you remind me more of ya dad" I smiled at the man, that was a very kind thing to say and I have the feeling I will be smiling for a very long time. Hagrid led us to the boats which we had to get on, and we road over to the castle. As we turned the corner there was a collective gasp as everyone got their first glimpse of the castle which looked amazing and made me more inquisitive for what was on the inside. When we got to the castle we were greeted the same strict looking women who dropped of my letter but now she gave of the feeling that we wouldn't want to make her angry at all, but I also had a feeling that Fred, George and I were going to do just that….

**That's the chapter over and done hope you enjoy my story so far, I've had this character floating around in my head for a while now and wasn't sure what I was going to do with her so just enjoy and please review, Comeatmebro96!****Gh**H**Ha**


	3. To Ghosts and Magical Feasts!

**A Different Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except for my own character Elizabeth Potter.**

**To Ghosts and Magical Feasts!**

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The stern looking Witch said as she caught sight of us with Hagrid. She led us into a huge hallway and disappeared through a small wooden door. I have to say for only just stepping into Hogwarts I am amazed I expected it to be amazing but not this amazing. I mean I read about the moving portraits as I skimmed through Hogwarts a history but I only thought they meant the holographic type the muggles have, well apparently it literally meant moving pictures as in they talked to you and moved in and out of each other's portrait and the architecture was just wow. I was always one for visiting old castles I find them rather interesting I have done ever since I was small and Hogwarts was like a dream come true for me I mean wow I'm speechless for once in my life I Elizabeth Lily Potter am speechless. Just as I was enjoying myself looking around this part of the castle there was a loud scream. A short blonde girl apparently just got the shock of her life when four ghosts drifted through the walls and boy that girl can scream I wouldn't be surprised if I've gone death did I mention that I was standing right next to her.

Anyway after the little Ghost incident and the girl had been calmed down the Professor had returned and was sending an un-amused look at the girl and had something to say "The four houses here at Hogwarts are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Every house has its own history and each one has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She said while looking at us all in turn " Wow that was a mouthful" I whispered to the twins "also" The Professor continued ("and she still has more to say" I muttered under my breath and the twins both supressed snorts)"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I looked at the twins and they rolled their eyes but no the less they straightened themselves out well I helped them; turns out they are useless at that sort of thing. I sorted out my skirt and dusted myself down and when everyone looked ready the Professor led us in to the Great hall. For the second time in one night I was amazed of course I had already read about the enchanted ceiling and it was more beautiful than I thought it would be and the floating candles scattered about gave a very warm and homey feel to the place and I knew from that point onwards Hogwarts would be like a second home to me I just knew it. "Thank, you Professor McGonagall" said I old man with a rather long white beard who I can only Presume to be Professor Dumbledore the headmaster and I'm guessing that the strict looking women was Professor McGonagall speaking of whom then got out a long list " I will call out your name one by one and each time you are to sit on the stool where the sorting hat will place you in the correct house for you but first it is time for the sorting hat's song" and with that she sighed and a very worn looking hat on the stool opened its mouth and began singing.

"Ohh, I am not your normal hat,

Your Normal Hat I'm not

For when you place me on your head

Your House I will then sort

Will it be Gryffindor the house of brave

Where the strongest will take stand.

Or Hufflepuff the noble ones

Who all stand hand in hand.

Maybe Ravenclaw the House of Brains

Whose Knowledge wins the Game.

Unless you belong in Slytherin,

Where the sly and Cunning reign.

All four houses will lead you through

Your next seven years of School

When challenges rise

And friendship strives

Maybe even true love brews

For no one knows what the future holds

Not even I of old

But what I know is where you go

And where your heart stands true"

There was a loud round of applause as the hat finished its song and it seemed that Fred and George may have been the loudest. " Wow that was great, how did a hat come up with a song like that?" I whispered to the twins they both shrugged and McGonagall began to read out the names " Ackerley, Emily" was the first name to be called who was a small girl who seemed to be shaking quite a lot sat on the stool and not long after the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW" she jumped of the stool and the next name was called "Adams, Tiffany" it was the Blonde girl with pigtails who got scared by the ghosts earlier I held back a snort as the hat was placed on her head "HUFFLEPUFF" next up was Jake Atkins who was a rather tall boy and he was put in Ravenclaw. Amy Baddock and Jonathan Blake were the first ones to be placed in Slytherin and neither of them looked like very pleasant people at all. "Bond, Jack" "Hufflepuff" well I wouldn't have though anything different after all he was rather timid looking. Joseph Burns, Jasmine Caudwell and Laura Dobbs were all placed in Ravenclaw and after them was a rather Ugly looking boy (who reminded me of a troll) called Marcus Flint and by the looks of things he looked very much like a Slytherin to me and I was right surly enough not even seconds after the hat touched his head there was a loud cry of "SLYTHERIN". I wonder if it was just me or was it that whenever someone made it in to Slytherin the Gryffindor's seemed to hiss like snakes. A boy called Alex James made it into Hufflepuff and Next was a tall dark skinned Girl whose name was Angelina Johnson she walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head it was taking quite a while to decide and the whole hall was waiting with anticipation until "GRYFFINDOR" there was a load roar like cheer from the Gryffindor table as she was the first Gryffindor to be sorted I couldn't help but smile and I also noticed a dark look cross the faces of the Slytherin's I'm starting to think there is something between both Gryffindor and Slytherin and I will have to ask the twins later. "Jones, Sophie" another petit blonde girl walked forward and when the hat touched her head "Hufflepuff" wow there are rather a lot of blondes going into Hufflepuff not that means anything. "Jordan, Lee" a lanky dark skinned boy who had just recently taken a liking to the twins walked up and once again there was a loud cheer at the Gryffindor table as the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" after Lee had been sorted so was Emma Madley (Hufflepuff) Edward Nott and Jenny Parkinson (Slytherin).

I was so immersed with the sorting I almost missed my own name being called until both twins elbowed me on the arm "Potter, Elizabeth" and then the hall went silent all I could hear as I was walking up to the Stool was whispers like " Potter, as in Harry Potter you don't think they're related do you" and "Ohh, I heard about her she was their when Harry Potter defeated You Know Who" You Know Who, who on earth is you know who and what sort of name is that anyway also I can't remember Harry ever defeating anyone all I remember is a strange man coming into my house and killing my parents . When the hat fell on my head I heard it start speaking and it almost made me jump " Potter ehh, I remember sorting your Mum and Dad yes a mixture of both I see you have your mothers looks and brains and your fathers knack for getting into trouble , yes very brave you are and after all the horrors you've seen you will stand up for the one you love and care for I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR" there was a loud cheer and I sighed with relief a small part of me was vouching for Gryffindor it seemed like the best place for me. I walked over to the table and sat next Angelina and we shook hands and she asked me "Is it true are you really Harry Potters sister" I nodded sadly I hadn't seen him for nearly eight years now she smiled at me and we carried on watching the sorting. Luke Smith made it to Ravenclaw and a small blonde girl Called Alicia Spinnet was the next person in Gryffindor and Andrew Walker was put into Hufflepuff (another blonde may I add). Next were the twins I crossed my fingers under the table and surely enough they made it in Gryffindor and they made quite a scene about it too which included running up to the Gryffindor table picking me up and started dancing around in circles(which I couldn't help but laugh at) until their older brother Charlie managed to calm them down. They both sat either side of me and we waited for the last person to be sorted who was Jessica Zabini who was placed in Slytherin.

When everyone was in their seats and ready Dumbledore stood up at his podium ready for a speech "I only have two words for you all and they are, Sherbet Lemon" and then he sat down. One second the table was completely empty the next piles of the most delicious looking food lay in front of us and my mouth was handing wide open. "Close your mouth girl you catch flies" George told me with a mouth full of Chicken and I shut my mouth and started Piling mash potato on my plate along with Chicken parsnips and a lot of gravy. Once we had finished eating all the food vanish from the table and Dumbledore stood up once more this time I presume for the actual speech. "Welcome all of you to Hogwarts, both old and new I hope you all had a comfortable journey up here and that you enjoyed your meal" there were some whoops from some of the tables but all he did was chuckle and carry on "I will remind older students and warn younger students that the forbidden forest is forbidden and it will remain that way so please stay away un don't go entering it for who knows what is lurking in the depths of the forest" there was a slight chuckle from different places around the room at these words as if they had heard them many times before. "And Mr Filch the school caretaker would like to remind you that magic is not permitted in the hallways and that the list of banned objects is on his office door if you would like to read it. I would also like to introduce the new Defence against the Dark arts professor, Professor Weatherby (AN: Couldn't resist) With that can the house prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms and enjoy a nice peaceful rest as class starts tomorrow morning". When he was finished the Gryffindor prefect led us to the common room and one of those prefects happened to be none other than Charlie Weasley.

Charlie wasn't extremely tall but he wasn't short either he was well built and quite handsome if I say so myself. "Alright first years follow me, This is the Fat Lady and the only way into the Gryffindor common room you need a password to get in and the Password happens to be Red Vines, which you will need to remember if you want access to the common room" as he said the password the Fat Lady's portrait opened and we walked into the common and there was a collective gasp as we saw all the Red and Gold furniture , the portraits and the fireplace, it seemed very cosy and warm I had a feeling I was going to enjoy it here. " The Boys Dormitories are to the Right and the Girls to the left and Boys let me warn you don't try getting into the Girls dormitories trust me it won't work" giving a pointed look to Fred and George. " Wow isn't this great" I whispered to Angelina roommates " I mean look at this place, it's amazing" she looked at me and nodded "I know it is isn't it" We all walked into our dorm where there were three four post beds and all of our trunks were in place. Someone must have let Socks out when they brought the things to the room because my little kitten was curled up on one of the beds which I guess is mine now. I sat on my bed and turned to Alicia the other girl in my dorm "Hello I'm Elizabeth Potter , but call me Lizzie for short, your Alicia aren't you" she looked at me and smiled slightly "Yes that's me , nice to meet you Lizzie" and from then on the three of us girls became great friends. We stayed up and chatted for a bit but soon grew tired and got into our beds. Socks found it the perfect time to curl up by my head and I scratched her head and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	4. What a wonderful first Day?

**A Different Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except for my own character Elizabeth Potter.**

**What a wonderful first day?**

Here I was sleeping peacefully enjoying a good night sleep when I get woken up by something very fluffy laying across my head, that very fluffy thing turned out to be Socks. What a wonderful way to be woken up by having a cat sit on your head and I tell you now I am not a morning person as the others were to find out sooner or later . There's also another thing me not being a morning person and my very fiery temper (courtesy of mum) are not a good mixture, so in retrospect I'm a ticking bomb if I'm not woken at the correct time. I checked my watch and the time showed 6:00 am which was half an hour too early, thanks a lot Socks and gave said cat a very nasty glare.

I got out of bed and got my wash bag and uniform out of my trunk, and being a nice person I am I set and alarm for 6:15 which would wake the other two up (well at least I was giving them an extra 15 minutes sleep in). I locked the bathroom door and got washed, pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my uniform on. I got out of the bathroom in time for my alarm to go off and to see two girls jump out of their skin Alicia managing to fall out of bed in the progress bringing her sheets down with her I couldn't help but laugh at the mess on the floor where she was having an intense battle with the sheets and Angelina apparently couldn't hold her laughter in either. I did help her out in the end which she then hit me over the head with a pillow and being the very mature person I am did the same to her and we carried on doing so until we heard Angelina laughing which we then preceded into throwing our pillows at her. We had an epic pillow fight which ended with us all on the floor in a pile laughing our heads off (what a great start to a blossoming friendship). We old stood up I straightened out my uniform and redid my hair while the others got ready and by 6:50 we were all ready. "What a great first morning we've had ehh girls" I said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table for our breakfast. " It was, wasn't it" Alicia laughed " Yes and can you believe that it all started with Socks sitting on my head waking me up half an hour early" Ange and Alicia looked at me strangely and we all burst out laughing.

"Did our ears deceive us" "or did you say that" "socks was sitting on your head" Fred, George and Lee sat down with us at the table. "And here enter Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb" the twins and Ange looked at me weird while Alicia and Lee started laughing "Ohh don't worry you three it's from a muggle movie" they all nodded and the boys started piling food on their plates. "You're not seriously going to eat all of that are you" Alicia said while looking at them with a disgusted look on her face but all she got as a reply was three "Yep's" with mouths full of food again Ange and Alicia look at them horrified but I just laughed. About halfway through breakfast McGonagall came over with our time tables " First lesson Potions, great that's what Snape teaches and both Bill and Charlie say that he is rotten to anyone who isn't in Slytherin" well that seem rude "He sounds like a right asshole" I said and they nodded "Well we better head to Potions then we don't want to get in Snape's bad books before we even get to his lesson", and that's exactly what we did we got up and went to potions. We all went into the Classroom and found seats I sat with Ange and Alicia and the boys sat behind us.

As soon as Snape strode through the door he gave off the impression of a grumpy old bat, and that's exactly what he was . He went through the register "Amy Baddock" "Yes sir I'm here" what a suck up "Jonathan Blake" "Here sir" "Marcus Flint" " Here" I wonder if it's just me but Snape'[s giving off that impression that you shouldn't mess with him "Angelina Johnson" and that he doesn't like Gryffindor's either by the sound of it "Present" "It's present Sir Johnson, 1 point from Gryffindor" yes its true he really does hate Gryffindor "Lee Jordon" "Present Sir" Lee seemed to spit out sir but Snape either ignored it or didn't hear "Edward Nott" "here sir" "Jenny Parkinson" "here sir" what a snooty bitch "Elizabeth Potter" he spat out the name Potter as if it were a filthy swear word "Ppresent Sir" "Don't cheek me Potter" "I didn't sir I'm sor.." but he cut me off "5 points from Gryffindor do not talk back to a teacher Potter" I could hear Parkinson laughing under her breath. "Alicia Spinet" "Present Sir" "Fredrick Weasley" "It's Fred professor would you care to get my name right" I smiled "Detention Weasley for rude behaviour my office tonight, you'll be scrubbing down the used caldrons" George snorted "You too Mr Weasley, I'm afraid you will be joining your brother in detenti..." I cut in "But sir if your just giving out detentions for free I wouldn't mind taking up the offer to have one myself" the twins burst out laughing while the others were holding back their laughter" "Apparently Potter, you are just as rude and have the same regards towards rules as your father" I smirked and stood up "I know _Professor_, I've been told!" "SIT DOWN POTTER OR I WILL BE SENDING YOU ALONG WITH MR WEASLEY TO YOUR HEAD OF YEAR" George continued "Which Mr Weasley would you be talking about _Professor_?" "I SAID SIT DOWN, THE THREE OF YOU HERE BETTER BE HERE NONIGHT AT 8 OCLOCK SHARP OR I WILL BE REPORTING YOU TO THE HEAD MASTER!" I smirked but sat down and so did Fred and George and the rest of the lesson went by pretty uneventful.

We walked out of the Classroom an halfway down the Hall the twins and I burst out laughing "That was brilliant Lizzie" George said and he put his arm over my shoulder "I mean I can't believe you asked him for a detention" I smiled "Yes and your '_but which Mr Weasley are you talking about Professor'_ that was just great, Ohh boy doesn't he hate us" We had transfiguration and charms next. Transfiguration was with McGonagall our head of house but unlike Snape she didn't favour her house no she was equally strict with everyone. We didn't learn any spell's in today's lesson mainly because we were going through the basic steps and rules of transfiguration. I was sat in between the twins and the Ange and Alicia were sitting with Lee in the row next to us. About ten minutes into the lesson George passed me a note which read.

_Hey, do you have any idea on what McGee is talking about?_

_Yes, and so should you, have you even taken any notes! _

_**George and I take notes Lizzie darling, oh please!**_

_Yer, what do you think you're here for, your our little note writer ;) _

_What makes you think that I am going to let you copy my notes, huh! And don't wink at me George Weasley! _

_Oh come on Liz you know you Love us :D _

_** Yer, Lizzie you love us really even if it's deep, deep down and we only met you yesterday!**_

_Well, I would say yes but since you two distracted me I haven't got half the notes written down so I'm now going to have to copy down the rest of my notes off of Alicia or Ange! But yes it's true after this long tiring day I do believe the both of you are growing on me ;)_

_**See Georgie Boy, didn't I tell ya she loved us!**_

_ Of course she loves us, why wouldn't she we are awesome after all Freddie :)_

_**But of course she loves me more because of my devilishly handsome looks that make the girls swoon ;)**_

_ We're twins you twat we look exactly the same and everyone knows I'm the more handsome twin anyway its always been that way!_

_**I thought we looked exactly the same? And do we really have to go over this again, you can't be the more handsome twin that's obviously me and always has been! **_

_ We do look exactly the same only I look a lot more handsome, a handsome that you dear brother will never reach" _

_**"Oh Georgie boy, I have already past your mark of handsome by miles and I'm afraid that you are the one that will never catch up with me and my awesome handsomeness**__**" **_

"_I don't know what universe you're living in but it's certainly not this one because I am the most awesome handsome, strapping young lad this world has ever been and no one _ _not even you Freddie will ever meet my standards of handsomeness" _

_**"Are you ill Georgie because there is no way that you are at all more handsome then me and as I've said before you never will be ;)**_

_Will you two shut it already, we have barely been here a day and I'm already getting a headache! _

_**Because it's you Lizzie dear of course we will!**_

_Well for today we will anyway ;)_

I looked down at the parchment and sighed, these two are more trouble than they're worth but hey, at least they can make me smile. It's actually quite nice having friends and these people don't think I'm a nutter. Well at least for now they don't. The lesson flew by after that and charms went by nearly exactly the same as Transfiguration, all we were doing was writing down note of the basic rules of Charms. So really they weren't the most exciting lessons but once we get on doing actual magic in them I'm sure it will be a lot more fun. The bell rung indicating lunch and everyone ran out of the charms classroom. "So what did you think of today so far" I asked George "Ahh well Lizzie, I would say it's been quite hmmm what's the word Fred" "interesting, eventful, boring take your pick" " Yes eventfully boring I would say! How 'bout you Lizzie dear?" I shook my head "It's been all right I suppose, Snape's a grumpy old fart but I suppose it's been alright" we all laughed and continued into the great hall. And sat at the Gryffindor table. "I heard that you two have gotten detention on your fist day here" Percy Weasley the twins stuck up older brother said as he walked over "I'm writing a letter to mother after lunch and I am going to tell her, Oh how disappointed she will be when she finds out you have gotten detention on your first day of school" he huffed and walked away from the twins. "What's stuck up his arse" I said as I watched the boy retreating "Who Percy, well let's just say legend has it there were some complications when he was around two and he caught the snotty ass hole disease" George said as dramatically as I think he can "He hasn't been the same since" Fred finished wow these boys could be dramatic "So around the time when you two idiots were born!" "Yep". I laughed at them and started dumping food onto my plate when Angie and Alicia sat down opposite us " So what have we got after Lunch" Angie picked up a serving spoon and put some veg on her plate " Umm I think we got double history of Magic with Professor Binns" I groaned, apparently Binns was a Ghost and his lessons were deadly boring "I'm really not in the mood for this I heard he's the most boring teacher there is and me and the twins have detention tonight I don't know how we'll survive"

Everyone laughed at my complaining and soon we had finished eating and went up to the common room to spend the remaining half an hour talking and messing around. As soon as I sat down on the sofa a pillow hit me across the head I looked up and saw the twins laughing on the floor, I took my chance and jumped on them, which I can tell you now they weren't expecting. They started tickling me and that was that they had found my weakness, I was laughing so hard I started crying and when they had finished we were all laying on the floor laughing and Lee, Angie and Alicia were staring at us laughing. Seriously it feels like I have known these boys forever. We were all having so much fun we were nearly late for history of Magic, which was as I presumed the most boring lesson ever. I ended up falling asleep on George's shoulder and nearly missed the final bell. "Ok who knew that a lesson could be that boring, I mean come on" I yawned and linked arms with Alicia and Angelina and we went back up to the common room were once again I found myself collapsing on the sofa. "Well guys we have dinner at six and Fred, George and I have a meeting with Snape to go to at eight so we have a couple of hours to muck around and have fun." Fred and George smiled and sat on me and I let out a gasp at their combined weight. "Merlin what do you guys eat, it feels I like I've just been sat on by a baby elephant." "Well they do eat half the food of the Gryffindor table" Alicia giggled and Angie continued "It's true there is barely enough food for us when we get there" and the Twins mocked gasped "Oh dear Ladies why do you think so poorly of us" " Yes why, would you wound us with your cruel words" so they got up and fell onto Lee knocking him over " God , they're right you two are a couple of fat arses" Lee groaned from under the pile of two red headed boys leaving the girls to sit there and laugh as the boys began to fight.

When six came the six of us went back down to the Great Hall for dinner and once again the wide range of food covering the tables was able to amaze me. The girls and I had chicken, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy with a glass of Pumpkin Juice where as the boys went for the 'lets' dump as much food as we can our plates' look. "I still don't see how you can eat that much" Alicia said in disbelief and we shook our heads and carried on eating. "I can't be bothered for detention" I moaned "Then why did you ask for it?" Angie asked "It seemed a good idea at the time ok" they all laughed at me. "Oi, you two" the twins turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows "We better get going before Snape blows his top" "But..."they started "No buts come on" but of course they didn't listen! So I did the best thing I could think of; I dragged them all the way to the dungeons by their collars. We got there ten minutes early and at five to eight Snape stepped out of the classroom "So" he drawled "I guess I won't be reporting you three to Professor Dumbledore after all" he walked back into the classroom and I threw the boys looks and whispered "See if we had left much later we would have been late" they rolled their eyes and we followed Snape into the Classroom. There were cauldrons set out on every bench "You will be cleaning these by hand, and won't be leaving until I believe you have done a good enough job" he sneered "We'll be here all night then" I muttered under my breath and begun to clean out the cauldrons.

We weren't allowed to leave until half nine and when we got back to the common room we exchanged good nights and went our separate ways to our rooms. Alicia and Angie were waiting for me when I got into our room and I explained to them how much o hated Snape and I wasn't going to ask for detention ever again, especially not from him. That left me wondering why he hated me so much and why he had it out for my Dad and that's how I fell asleep wondering what Snape's problem was.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I been caught up with homework and I'm at the year in school where the teachers feel the need to give out as much homework they can think off because of the exams we have coming up. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and Please review!**


End file.
